1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly to a power supply with a safety device that prevents the power supply from being disconnected and prevents an electric plug in the power supply from being disconnected while the power supply operates.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power supply has a chassis and a plug bracket movably mounted on the chassis. When a plug is plugged into the chassis to supply power, the plug bracket is moved to a position to tightly hold the plug and prevent the plug from accidentally disconnecting.
Another conventional power supply has a chassis and a supply handle pivotally mounted on the chassis. When the power supply is mounted in an equipment casing to supply power, the supply handle pivots to a position to lock the power supply in the equipment and prevent the power supply from being accidentally disconnecting.
However, the power supply with the plug bracket or the supply handle still has poor safety.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power supply with a safety device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.